Send Me No Flowers
by numbuh0051
Summary: Overnight, Rory has become the sudden heir to Koga Enterprises and a new student at the prestigious Ouran Academy. She's also unlike anyone the Host Club has ever dealt with. When her uncle asks them to help her to find friends, will the Host Club find themselves in over their head? Reviews are welcome, please be honest.
1. Chapter 1

Aurora Koga sat quietly and watched the world go on around her. Teenagers flitting from one group to another, all chatting quietly amongst themselves, the girls clad in regulatory yellow gowns and the boys smartly dressed in blue uniforms.

Of course, not knowing that there was a uniform to be worn at the school, she had stumbled into the elite building earlier wearing a pair of well-worn jeans and a t-shirt proclaiming the dark knight's emblem. Adding her thick mane of perpetually messy, curly hair to the equation and she looked conspicuously out of place in a school full of slender attractive young women.

It was awkward trying to find the classroom that morning and even more awkward when she did finally locate it for it seemed as though all eyes were scrutinizing the odd looking creature who seemed to tower over most of the female population and most likely out weighed the remainder.

It was a relief to be released during the lunch period though God knows it wasn't for any sort of association with her peers. However, it was nice to sit outdoors and simply observe the goings-on around her, silently watching the little dramas unfolding and sketching the likenesses she saw. Every now and then a small smile would form on her lips as she saw something that especially amused her.

She passed her time in this manner for some time until she became aware of a shadow stopping directly in her light.

"Hello there, I see you're a new attendee here at Ouran," a calm and distinctly male voice observed.

Choosing to give him as little reason as possible to continue with this unwanted conversation , she answered with a nod.

"And seeing that I would never let such a beautiful princess wither away in this establishment, I am extending a personal invitation for you to visit Music Room 3!" and here Aurora jumped at the transformation of the cool, collected voice into the exuberant (and slightly effeminate) one she was now hearing.

She felt fingers crawling under her chin and coyly lifting her face up.

"Now let's have a look at your delicate, beautiful...AIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" the voice screamed after seeing her face (and hair) in all its glory.

Aurora half-lidded her eyes in irritation and at once saw that her first impression was mistaken for there were _two_ boys standing in front of her. One was a slender young man with dark hair and grey eyes covered with glasses and the other (persumably the owner of the hand so nonchalantly dragged across her face) was a tall blond with bluish purple eyes. Both were obviously handsome although they couldn't look any more different. The blonde was attractive in an elegant, princely sort of way whereas and the dark-haired one seemed to have a smoldering almost seductive look about him.

At the moment, the blonde seemed to have jumped back several feet into a pose of fear and terror while his friend looked on in amusement. Well, it was obvious that their looks hadn't hampered them in their ability to annoy random girls.

"What did you want?" Aurora ask, her voice icy.

The blonde seem to recover slightly and said hesitantly, "W-well, my name is Tamaki and this is my friend Kyoya and..."

"I didn't ask you your names. What do you want?" she repeated, embarrassment making her blunt.

Tamaki opened his mouth before Kyoya slapped a hand over it and said, "We were just inviting you to a club that we run. Your name is Aurora, correct?"

"Rory."

"What?"

"I'm usually called Rory. Aurora makes me feel weird."

He lightly pushed his glasses up (a calculated move, she was sure) and replied, "All right, Rory. Tamaki and I would personally like to invite you to Music Room 3 after school."

"For your club? Is it a music club?"

Kyoya smirked and answered, "Not...exactly. I would tell you but we would prefer to keep it a surprise."

"Why? Ya dealing drugs there or something?" she inquired blankly.

Mortified, Tamaki proclaimed, "NO! Of course not! We're not doing anything ille..."

"It was a joke," Rory explained as she gathered up her sketchpad and other items "And I need to get to class."

"What about the club?!" Tamaki called out as she started walking, make that _running_ to the door.

"I'll think about it," She said over her shoulder.

Tamaki smiled and looked hopefully at his friend.

"I hope she'll visit the Host Club!"

"You'd better hope she does. After that stunt, I'd be surprised if she doesn't file a complaint against you."


	2. Chapter 2

In spite of herself, Rory _was_ curious about the invitation to the oh-so secretive club and decided that a peek into the mysterious Music Room 3 wouldn't hurt. So saying, after her last class had ended, she made her way to the seemingly abandoned room and opened the door. She was instantly greeted by a flurry of red rose petals.

"What the heck?" she muttered as she swatted them down.

"Hello, my princess and welcome to the Ouran host club," a chorus of voices declared.

Rory almost screamed when she looked up. Right in front of her was a group of teenage boys of varying age. They were all clad in elaborate Victorian Era outfits, complete with ruffles and coattails, and most were reclining rather sexily on a large rose-colored settee. Unable to react, she stood there aghast for some minutes.

"I guess I stunned her with my beauty," Tamaki excaimed with pleasure.

"Don't take all the credit, Boss," the twin redheads grumbled "You're not the only one with good looks."

"Guys, are you sure she's ok?" the petite brunette asked "I don't think she's breathing."

"Ya sure?" said the twins as they walked over to Rory "Are you alive or dead?"

A strange wheezing sound came out of her mouth.

"Well, she's still breathing so she can't be dead," they declared.

Rory seemed to have finally regained use of her muscles and was now frantically clawing through her backpack.

"My, you make a good deal of noise when you breathe," Tamaki commented "Is it because I take your breath away?"

Ignoring him, she pulled out an asthma inhaler and quickly took the medicine. It took a few more seconds before her breathing returned to normal and little bit longer before she stopped gasping in air.

"No, Boss, you don't take her breath away, you make her sick!" the twins quipped as they sidled to her side again.

"So Princess, do you want all your fantasies to become a reality?" one of the pair asked as he leaned close to her face.

"My dream is to disappear right about now," she groaned in response "Did I stumble on some sort of illicit human trafficking ring or something?"

"Why, of course not!" Tamaki exclaimed passionately "We merely entertain young women whose lives' have been devoid of amusement."

Whirling around and simultaneously throwing his arms around himself, he added, "What we do is spread beauty and charm to those who appreciate it! Now, Princess, take your choice. Which one of us would you like?"

"Honestly, I really need to get going, " she nervously replied "Ya know, I got a lot of homework that I gotta catch up on."

"Are we making you _nervous_?" one of the twins asked, coyly giving her a grin.

"Nervous, no. Downright disturbed, yes."

"Awww, but you look like you're a lot of fun, won't you please stay?" pleaded a particularly babyfaced looking one.

"No, seriously I can't. I-I need to go home."

"Surely you wouldn't protest to a trial run?" Kyoya pointed out "You can look at what we offer and see if anything appeals to you."

"No," Rory exclaimed as she hurriedly make a beeline to the exit "I honestly don't think you have anything I want."

"But we have cakes and cookies!" Babyface cried.

"And if you like," Tamaki purred as he leaned his lips close to her ear "I could feed it to you from my mouth."

Rory impulsively spun around and gave him a slap across his face which resulted in him cartoonishly spinning around from the blow. Almost immediately, her hands flew up to cover her mouth in horror.

"I am so...sorry!" she cried "It's just that...I-I wasn't expecting that kind of thing so it kind of caught me off guard and..."

She was taken aback when she noticed that Tamaki, whilst wearing a look of complete devastation, seemed to have taken up moping in a nearby corner. The rest of the club, with the exception of the twins who were heartily snickering, looked considerably shocked.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to..." Rory stopped her mid-apology, realizing it was probably hopeless and abruptly swept out the door.

Tamaki stood up and slowly faced the rest of the club with the same devastated look still plastered on his face.

"I've never been slapped before," he mourned as he gingerly patted the cheek that had received the blow "Was my timing off? Was I too dominant?"

"You have to remember, Suou, she probably isn't used to this sort of thing, " Kyoya replied coolly as he wrote in his notebook "I've done some research on her and apparently she was born and raised in the U.S.A. for about thirteen years. Her living situation there was working class at best. In fact, it was only about two years ago that her mother, Saki Koga, took an interest in actively grooming her to be heiress to the company and took her abroad."

"Saki Koga is living here now?" the twins asked "We thought she married some rich duke or something."

"No, her mother isn't living here. She just recently married the prince of a small country and is living there with him right now."

Tamaki's expression was quickly starting to be etched with pity as he queried, "You mean Rory's living here while her mother is in a different country?"

Kyoya nodded as he pushed his glasses up.

"Three months ago, she was left in the care of her mother's brother, Yoshi, the current President of Koga Enterprises."

"How sad," Tamaki murmured empathetically "Her mother takes her away from the only place she's ever known as home only to leave her in a completely different country. Can you imagine how terrible that would be? I wonder if she even has any friends?"

"Well, we can't be concerned about it right now. We have customers."

Even as they went about entertaining the girls that so eagerly flocked to their doors, the members of the Host Club couldn't stop thoughts of this strange girl's even stranger upbringing from floating into their heads. Indeed, how bad _would_ it have been had they been ripped away from their families and friends not just once but _two _times? And to be _willingly _given up by your own mother?

As they pondered these musings, the subject of them walked to her house dejectedly without any hope of happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, anything interesting happen at Ouran?"

Rory, currently occupied in pushing the food around her plate with a fork, glanced up at her uncle and attempted a halfhearted smile.

"No, just your usual private school stuff, nothing really impressive," she replied right before returning to her previous position.

"They have a uniform there. It's different from what you're used to, I know, but I hope you didn't mind it that much."

Rory gaped at him as he continued to prattle, "I know the female uniforms are nothing to look at but they're regulation and...".

"Uh, Uncle," she interrupted quickly "About these...uniforms you're telling me about. Do I have one? Just to make sure."

He looked at her with surprise and answered, "Of course, I hung it up on your door right before I left. Didn't you see it?"

"Uh, yeah, I did. I just wasn't sure that it was the right one."

Rory looked back down at her plate and made a note to check the outfit she had noticed hanging on her door but ignored.

After she finished dinner, Rory ran upstairs and pulled out the uniform to inspect it. She made a face as she took note of the puffy sleeves, full skirt, and pale yellow tint of the outfit. Her uncle was correct in assumming that it would not be to her taste. More alarming, however, was the fact that the dress looked like it was several sizes too small. She held it up to her body and grimaced. The size wasn't the only issue for the hemline rose a good inch above her knees.

"Fabulous," she grumbled as she glared at the cursed thing "Let's make me look even more like an Amazon."

She began to roughly pull the dress over her head, hoping that the obviously disproportionate looking garment wouldn't be too short. She got as far as her chest. Rory struggled to yank it down.

"Come on, you stupid dress!" she growled angrily.

After several minutes of struggle, she finally forced the uniform over her generous frame and inspected herself in a mirror. The effect was extremely unflattering. The hemline rose high above her knees and the material was well stretched over her body, making it difficult for her to breathe. As she surveyed the outfit in all its pastel glory, the door opened and the butler of the house, Koz walked in and gaped at her.

"Why are you trying on your baby clothes for?" he asked in his heavily accented (and perpetually whiny) voice.

She spun around in fury and snapped, "These are NOT my baby clothes! It's the uniform for my school!"

"Where are they sending you, "Mommy and Me'?"

"GET OUT!" she hollered.

At this sudden exertion of her lung power, the already overstretched outfit split its seams and exploded in a flurry of yellow material. Stunned, Rory stared at the fabic shreds floating around the room.

"See," Koz said smugly "I told you you shouldn't try on baby clothes."

Rory put her head in her hands and groaned.


End file.
